


For Want of Punishment

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle brakes some of her master's rules and must take the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of Punishment

Belle stood in the Great Hall, in the center of the room. She fidgeted, waiting for Rumpelstiltskin. As his maid, he had many rules for her. Loose rules like don't pester Rumpelstiltskin, clean the castle, always dust the rooms from east to west alternating on Wednesdays. Then there were there firm rules that she had been warned would not be broken without punishment. Those rules were do not leave the castle, always call him master, ask before touching magical items, don't go into the workroom.

 

Now here she was, two rules broken, waiting her punishment. 

 

The first was that she'd gone into his workroom. It wasn't on purpose, she had been looking for him to tell him dinner was ready. She had knocked, then with no answer, went inside. 

 

The second was that she'd touched something she shouldn't have. In Belle's search for Rumpelstiltskin, she had found his latest project, a shining, sparkly orb, gold and suspended in mid air. Letting her natural curiosity get the better of her, she'd reached out and touched.

 

Rumpelstiltskin had been standing behind her. He had snapped, angry and concerned she realized in retrospect. He had spun her around cupping her face in both hands, demanding to know what she had touched, was she alright. Belle had nodded, mutely, surprised by the gentility of his touch yet the strength in his voice. He had sent her down to the Great Hall to await her punishment.

 

What was he going to do to her? She hadn't broken a rule so strict before. Would he whip and beat her like he did to Robin Hood? But he hadn't laid a hand on her in anger since she joined him here. Not even when she'd set Robin free.

 

The doors behind her closed with a boom, bringing Belle back to reality. Rumpelstiltskin crossed the room and magiced his chair in front of her. He stood between her and the chair, toe to toe. 

 

Belle's breathe caught. They were so close she could feel his body heat.

 

He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she looked him in the eye. He was solemn. 

 

“Do you know what you did wrong?” He asked.

 

“I went into your workroom and touched the gold sphere, but I didn't mean to break the rule! I was looking-” Belle began but Rumpelstiltskin's fingers went from her chin to her lips, silencing her. 

 

“Never the less, you did. There are many dangerous things in my workroom .I'm only trying to keep you safe,” he said quietly. 

 

Belle hung her head, feeling small. 

 

He sat, regarding her a moment before saying, “From now on, whenever you brake one of my rules, you will punished like this.”

 

Belle furrowed her brow, “What are you going to do to me?”

 

His hands clasped her waist and he pulled her closer, then he lifted her and turned her over his knees so she lay face down. Belle gasped with the realization that he was planning on spanking her. Her face flushed and she hoped he'd be fast. But nothing prepared her for what he did next.

 

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her skirts up and her bloomers down, leaving her ass exposed to him. Her face flushed anew as he laid a hand on her bottom, giving it a little rub. 

 

“I would like you to keep count for me, understand?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes...?” he prompted.

 

“Yes master,” she whispered. 

 

“Good girl,” he said. 

 

_ Smack! _ His hand struck.

 

“One!” Belle gasped, surprised but not harmed. 

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Two!”

 

He continued, alternating buttocks and Belle counted. It stung but what was more worrisome was the heat and slickness that formed between he legs as he worked. She whimpered and spread her legs a bit wider wanting for friction in the most intimate way. When her count reached fifteen he stopped and she found herself a bit disappointed. 

 

Smoothing her skirts to cover her again, Rumpelstiltskin helped her to her feet. Belle shifted, awkwardly, her stomach tight with the general feeling of wanting. This was new for her. Well, not the hormonal lust, but to this extreme level. 

 

Rumpelstiltskin, to his benefit, seemed awkward too.

 

“Run along now, dearie,” he said, shooing her, “and behave.” 

 

And she did. She disappeared into her room, locking the door to hide in the dark and find release thinking of her master. 

 

Hand slipping between her legs, she wondered when had this happened? Fingers wet as she rubbed her clit, she wondered how she'd fallen for Rumpelstiltskin. Eyes closed, she imagined him, touching her like this as she laid across his lap. She imagined him chuckling as he pinched her clit, smiling as she shattered, crying out his name. 

 

After that she found ways to bend the rules, brake them without endangering herself just so he'd turn her over his knee. It was twenty strikes the second time there was an infraction, twenty-five the third.

 

“My, my, dearie,” he said pulling her bloomers down for the fourth time, “Such a naughty girl. One would think you liked being punished.”

 

Belle froze, and Rumpelstiltskin noticed. 

 

“Oooh,” he nudged open her legs, “You need to answer me honestly, do you enjoy this?”

 

“Yes master,” she whispered. 

 

His hand moved between her legs. Rumpelstiltskin ran a finger along her folds.

 

“You're quite wet, kitten, do you enjoy me touching you like this?”

 

“Yes master,” she breathed.

 

He dipped a long finger inside her. After caressing her inner walls, he added a second finger, opening his fingers in a V shape to spread her. Adding a third digit, he pumped them in and out of her, sending pulses of magic through her until she was almost to her breaking point. He then pulled the digits from her, dragging her moisture with his index finger up, up to the puckered circle of muscles located between her buttocks. 

 

She mewed as he slid his finger knuckle deep into her. She clenched around him as he pushed deeper. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

 

He pumped in and out of her again before managing to add a second finger. Belle squeaked at the feeling so new to her as having something pushed into her ass. 

 

“Yes!” she cried, “but I want- please master-”

 

“What would you like?” he asked, “what pleases you, pet?”

 

“Touch, touch me please,” she gasped.

 

“Touch you? Touch you how? Like this?” quick as a flash he'd pulled his digits from her and smacked her ass. 

 

“N-no, between my legs,” she said, “I n-need to- I don't know the words.”

 

“Ah,” he began stroking her most sensitive bundle of nerves, “Like this kitten?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“The word you're looking for is come, you want to come.”

 

“Please!”

 

He continued with his ministrations, pinching her to bring her over the edge. Belle cried out as a white hot rush of pleasure came over her. 

 

She was panting as he pulled her up into his arms. He cradled her close, burying his nose in her hair. 

 

“Oh Belle,” he murmured, “oh I've wanted you so badly.”

 

“I'm yours,” she whispered, clutching at his shirt, “Yours master. Your, Rumpelstiltskin.”

 

“Mine and mine alone,” he grinned picking her up, “And I will be yours.”

 


End file.
